


Give It All To U

by BooULim



Series: Head Over Heels For U [3]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hugs, I'm Bad At Summaries, JUST MY BBYS BEING SOFT, Kisses, M/M, and being a clown, but yuto likes it a lot, im crying, just minkyun being clingy, soft, soft Yuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooULim/pseuds/BooULim
Summary: Minkyun gives hugs, kisses, attention and affections to Yuto.
Relationships: Mizuguchi Yuto | U/Park Minkyun | MK
Series: Head Over Heels For U [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808188
Kudos: 26





	Give It All To U

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! back it again with an ONF fic!!!
> 
> this time is Ukyun, my ultimate ship (my second is kyunyoon, the freaking gag duo). i just love their interactions A LOT. they're just so cute :") my weak heart couldn't take it. i got inspired from a shitload of videos, i mostly write the events based on this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aj-1E3btdng&t=488s (it also has wyatt x mk and kyunyoon moments, damn MK be getting all those men :))
> 
> after this fic, one last fic will be published, i'm working on it as fast as i can. please wait for it guys!
> 
> well that's it, hope you guys enjoyed this (i apologize again for the bad english)

We ain't done here. There is still one more person who's head over heels for Yuto.

And that person is Park Minkyun.

Minkyun's act of affection is a combination of Seungjoon's and Changyoon's way, it's a double kill.

Minkyun likes to joke around Yuto, fortunately the younger always laugh at Minkyun jokes. It's easy to make Yuto laugh (it only occurs when Minkyun is the one who's doing it), Yuto may even snicker at Minkyun who's just breathing.

Minkyun always tried to make Yuto laugh. Minkyun's jokes aren't funny to the other members, but Yuto always cackled because he's easily amused by Minkyun's actions.

One day, when Minkyun was told to show an acting of a chocolate commercial, he instead suddenly pulled his shirt up while shouting "I have abs!". The members were quiet, disappointed. While Yuto was laughing and clapping like a child.

During a v-live, Minkyun was demonstrating something like playing a guitar using a bean sprout. Yuto laughed the loudest, while the other members just smiled and thought, 'What is wrong with this guy?'.

Minkyun also taught strange things to Yuto, he even got warned by Seungjoon. Minkyun told Yuto to try say 'jota' (i like it) in Minkyun's version, Yuto obeyed then he copied Minkyun.

The point is, Minkyun never fails to make Yuto giggles.

Besides joking around, Minkyun's skinship game is strong. Minkyun hugs Yuto very frequent. Minkyun is big, he's the tallest ONF member, while Yuto is the shortest and small, most fluffy human being in the group, they complement each other. Minkyun feels that Yuto is someone who must be protected from the evil of the world.

If Minkyun found Yuto being interviewed by the cameraman, he would immediately hug and tease Yuto to kiss his cheeks.

Someday when they have a fansign event, Minkyun called Yuto who was sitting next to him. He kept staring into Yuto's eyes, Yuto went along while grinning, Minkyun ended up grinned because of the younger. Next, he asked Yuto to make a heart together using their arms, Yuto obeyed and they make the heart. Minkyun suddenly beginning to close their distance. Yuto, who notice it, quickly retreated while laughing, he's embarrassed.

Not only that, after that, Minkyun stood up to hug Yuto, he rest his chin on Yuto's head, then hung his arm around Yuto's neck. Yuto who's heating up because of the taller just puffed his cheeks. Minkyun slowly began to go down, getting closer to Yuto's cheeks. But Yuto realized that and he kept shy away from Minkyun's touches, he was really shy because their act was seen by fans.

Yuto once did the same thing as Minkyun during a v-live. He hugged Minkyun while standing. Bringing his face closer to Minkyun's. Minkyun looks at Yuto's face so close to him, then Minkyun takes over the game, he pretends to kiss the younger. Yuto got embarrassed so he shyly stay away from his hyung.

There was this "really head over heels for Yuto" moment of Minkyun. Once, Yuto accidentally broke his chopsticks while eating during v-live. He told Minkyun about that. Minkyun told Yuto to use his chopsticks so that Minkyun use Yuto's, Yuto said he didn't have to, but Minkyun insisted that Yuto use Minkyun's chopsticks which was still intact. Yuto finally uses Minkyun's. Minkyun continued to eat using Yuto's broken chopsticks. Yuto looks at the camera and look at Minkyun and then goes back to the camera, telling the viewers that his boyfri--friend just did that.

Minkyun's act of love isn't as excessive as Seungjoon's skinship or Changyoon's unfunny jokes. It's balanced. Minkyun likes to kiss and hug Yuto but doesn't dare to went straight to the lips, Minkyun likes to joke around and it always makes Yuto laugh. Yuto loves getting attention from those three people, he might consider having a poly-amorous relationsh-- But if you ask Yuto whose act of love that he like the most, his answer would be Minkyun.

But, to the question does Minkyun loves their maknae romantically or he is just happy to be with him, then the only one who can answer is Minkyun.


End file.
